The Horror Of Our Love
by LegendOfKiKi
Summary: Drabbles for MaBill; inspired by various prompts from "Your fucked up otp" on Tumblr! Mabel will be changing age throughout most drabbles. Some drabbles may have continued chapters if i so feel like it. Be warned!(Hints of Dipifica in some drabbles)


"So, this is a thing?" Dipper Pines questioned, looking between the two adults sitting in front of him.

"Definitely!" Bill happily concluded, throwing an arm around his new hubby's shoulder. Mabel, giggles and sips her coffee, successfully hiding her blush in the mug. Dipper raised a brow, confused at the whole situation. He wasn't angry, not like he thought he would be anyhow. They both knew what Bill was capable of, what he had done in the past and what he was willing to do. He was just worried is all, she was so quick to fall for a sob story, or to believe that someone has changed. Bill is a demon, demon's don't change. He seemed to be acting normal...key word: Acting.

"Well, if you're okay with it..." Dipper started, looking over at his sister. He also took a few glances at the people on the other side of the street. They had met up at a nice coffee house so Mabel could break the "great" news to him. They actually haven't seen each other in two months, Dipper so busy with his Fiancé and all. She was a wonderful writer, and they moved a lot for her inspiration, as she loved to write about supernatural happenings. Dipper was more than happy to accompany her in spooky places across the country, to de-bunk or prove them right.

"I am. This is what i want, Dipper." Mabel smiled, putting her hand on top of his. Dipper could't help but smile back lovingly at her.

"Okay then...i approve..." Dipper said finally, and Mabel squealed. Out of the corner of his eye, right before his sister tackled him into a hug, he swears he saw a malicious grin on Bill's face. Bill is a dirty, vengeful, manipulative demon. Dipper, deep in his gut is so scared that he's going to take advantage of Mabel, force her to do things she doesn't want, and take control of her. But when Mabel set's her mind on a guy, there's nothing Dipper can do but sit back, and wait to catch her when she falls...

* * *

><p>"Why isn't this place clean?" The voice demanded down at the cowered thing on the floor.<p>

"I didn't have time, what with the laundry and cooking-"

THWACK!

The slap stung, and left a large red mark on the soft cheek. No tears fell, as this wasn't the first time this has happened. Submissive eyes simply lingered on the floor, dominant eyes lingered on the weak looking person. A grab of the shirt, a fist full of hair, the person was forced looking straight up at their commander.

"I told you i like this place clean. I also like my dinner to be exactly ready and on the table, not almost ready, not "i just have to finish this one thing". People are coming over, you know that? We don't have time for you to be fucking around!" The master boomed, tossing the slave to the floor with anger. Angry stomping over and away from the body, the commander slammed open the bedroom door and made way to the closet.

"Finish dinner, and clean this place up! When i was a little girl, i did_ NOT_ envision my dream home this shitty!" The woman complained, tossing garments about in her closet.

"Of course, Shooting Star!" The demon called back, scrambling to his feet and into the kitchen. He rubbed the red mark on his cheek, and couldn't stop himself from running a light touch over the large bulge in his pants. Yes, Mabel Pines was a ruthless Commander, wanting everything done her way and in order. Bill was an inter-dimensional dream demon that _could_ have everything his way and in his order. But what fun would that be? No, he much rather preferred being slapped around by his abusive girlfriend, being called a bitch and a slut and ridden so hard his head banged into the headboard. Yes, he was proud to say Mabel wore the pants in their relationship, because to a Demon, there is nothing sexier than a woman who knows how to put a man in his place.

Whether that be in a grave with a stab through the heart, or the floor with a slap to the face. Mabel never used to be this bad in her past relationships, oh no. She just simply whined until she got her way, maybe even guilt tripped. It was Bill who brought out the near sadism in her, and she swears she's never going to back.

She's only going to get worse. Bill moaned at the thought.

"CIPHER!"

"Coming honey!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prompt:<strong>

_"Person A, being a rather dangerous person, enters a relationship with Person B thinking she'll be easy to manipulate since she's never really seen Person A hurt someone. Turns out Person B is the more dangerous one and after a week together she's got Person A subservient at her feet."_


End file.
